


How does it feel ?

by Mye



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fight Scene, M/M, Protection, Sharing a Body, Slice of Life, dream - Freeform, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mye/pseuds/Mye
Summary: Eddie is used to let his symbiote take his body for eating. Now, his body make some issues. Venom is here to fix it.





	How does it feel ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !  
> Yeah, so it's my first story about the Eddie/Venom or Symbrock. I love the story between this two characters. This work is a test to see if i can try to write something else about this ship.  
> Hope you enjoy this little story !  
> English is not my maternal language, i apologize for my errors in the text in advance.

Eddie woke up trembling, reflexively taking his own arms, hiding under his sheets, of which there were already a few layers. The cold filled the room with his little apartment, believing he was sure he had turned on the heat. May be a failure. At this thought, Eddie blew loudly, frustrated.

**Eddie?**

He lifted his head reflexively and stroked his own hair. It contained his anger, but for Venom he felt it from the beginning, and it was useless to hide it.

\- Oh, sorry, V. I woke you up ?  
**I can not sleep, I'm in eve. I already told you. What's going on ?**  
\- No, I was suddenly very cold. I think the heating is down, it's smart in the middle of winter.  
**You had been shaking for an hour. I did not want to wake you up, I thought it was not important.**  
\- It's not really. I just...cold.

He sat on his mattress, looking at his mobile phone, which was usually on his nightstand. He was astonished to see that he was not far from one o'clock in the morning. He did not come back until two hours ago when he let Venom eat enemies, and, tired of all that, he went to bed. He did not expect his night to be so short. He put his bare feet on the floor, and ventured by lighting the dim light of his night lamp to venture into the room or screen indicating the general temperature of the apartment.  
He widened his eyes when he saw that the heater turned and showed the number 24 ° C in large. He tilted his head to look at his shaking hands. It was warm but his body was not of the same opinion.  
A thick black head rose from Eddie's shoulder, watching the hands that Eddie was staring at. He made a small noise between his teeth and leaned forward to catch the eye of his host towards him.

 **Your body is dysfunctional. It's not normal.**  
\- I noticed, thank you for saying what I already know, V.  
Why ? You were in good shape when we went outside.

Eddie groaned loudly, then tried to gain some heat by rubbing his hands against his mouth, pushing the little symbiote with a light stroke of his arm.  
But he stopped short when his hands covered with black, warming him instantly. He turned to where Venom had been for a few minutes, but he was gone. He had returned to his host, moving gradually in his body, making Eddie uncomfortable, sometimes feeling the symbiote moving his organs. He decided to go back to bed, wanting to cover himself with layers of blankets and warm up to the maximum. He extinguished the lamp and hid in total darkness, feeling as his body took an unexpected heat. His sleep began to come as the heat enveloped all his consciousness.

* * *

He was strolling down the street, looking at the contents of what he had bought a few minutes ago in his favorite store. Venom of course had forced him to buy the food that he himself preferred. The two often quarreled in the middle of the street, forcing the children to turn around and ask their mother what their problems were.  
But Eddie stopped when Venom shouted at him, forcing his host to reflexively close his ears, though it's useless.

 **EDDIE ! HUNGRY ! BAD PEOPLE IN THE BUILDING DOWN !**  
\- Can you stop thinking sometimes with your stomach ? You're not going to do that every time, V !  
**You said yourself that I could eat the bad people !**  
\- ALRIGHT !!! Okay...let's go.

He heard a happy roar in his head, then headed for the building. A luxury store, or a group of bandits had decided to attack the young cashier to give all the money in the cashier. He stopped in front of the front door, gave a big breath and then opened the door sharply to catch the eyes of thieves.

\- Heeeeey friends, have you ever been told that you have to buy instead of steal ? I don't know, did you ever have a mother who taught you good manners ?

The thieves looked at each other until a giant black hand grabbed a neck at random, lifting it over his head, Eddie's body materializing into Venom's, himself taking the voice.

**I guess I'll have to replace her to kick your ass.**

He opened his mouth, uncovering his long pointed teeth and a long slobbering tongue, then grabbed the head of the one he was holding prisoner in his hold, tearing it out and swallowing it. Although the bullets of the pistols that the enemies used in the panic flew in the body, none reached Eddie, firmly protected by the symbiote.  
He was hot. He definitely felt good. Although the food Venom ate was dripping to the point, he could not help but look, protected in comforting warmth.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling that he had slept long enough, thinking that he would see the few rays of sunlight passing through the shutters, but he was in total darkness. He tried to move his arm, but he realized he could not move an inch. It was then that he realized.

\- V, can you dematerialize please ?  
**You're awake Eddie.**  
\- Why did you decide to take your shape ?  
**When you're wrapped, you're hot. I think that's why you were cold. Your body is so used when I take my true form, that when I separate, you don't support it. It's pretty weird. But you fell asleep instantly. That makes me happy. It even seemed like you smiled during your sleep. Have you had a dream ?**

Eddie hid his face, turning red as he went. But he smiles and finally admits it.

\- Yes. A pleasant dream.


End file.
